


【IDW/蝙蝠精x声波】逼不得已

by byshz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: -拆吧......激不激见仁见智-大胆的假设，并无踩角色的意思😷-算是之前的脑洞延伸，蝙蝠精和小波初邂逅+小波的第一次......写写初次邂逅就是在充电床上(被pia飞)-我会说我是写来爽的吗......好吧，我说了-写到有点可爱什么的抱歉啊😂





	【IDW/蝙蝠精x声波】逼不得已

油吧里昏暗的灯光照射在那被常年岁月所摧残的架子上，架子角落被些许蛛丝缠绕着，而上面残留的零星尘屑在灯光的笼罩下，在架子表面泛起了一层银白色的薄膜。  
今天油吧里的高纯气味比起以往并不算特别浓烈，来痛饮的酒客也并不算很多，而在油吧台前，则坐着一个涂装看似很低调但却难以掩饰其奢华的内涵，如果是识货一点的赛博坦人也会看出对方的涂装喷漆和平民使用的并不是一个档次，再看到对方泛着金白色光芒的， “R.B”字样的配件，都能猜出对方的来历并不简单。  
周遭群众对于这种不是高层就是贵族出身的赛博坦人，为何会来到这个几乎可称之为荒芜的贫民窟很是感到好奇，不过这好奇并没有维持多久，很快他们都为了尽可能赚多一点那少得可怜的薄弱薪金，而把视线和注意力都从那人身上转移。  
然而这赛博坦人却只是安安静静地坐在原地高雅从容地饮用着高纯，他从容不迫的行动与周遭人们为忙碌而匆匆走过的疾步身影造成两大对比，貌似时间对他而言很是充足。  
“您就是Mr. R.B吧?”  
金白色的标志泛着更加明亮的光芒，听到这个声音时，原本凝视着杯中的高纯的紫色机体，只是耸了耸肩，不紧不慢地品了一大口高纯，这时才缓缓往声音的主人打量着。  
眼前的蓝色机体表面残留着些许的磨损和划痕，但这却并不影响整体的视觉观感，他的头雕微微往上倾，看到对方金黄色中泛着些许艳红的护目镜，尽管对方的面甲被面罩遮盖着，但从他清脆且干净的声线，不难推出对方是个颇为年轻的小伙子。  
年纪轻轻就已经开始做这些行当了?呵......紫色赛博坦人不禁暗嘲这荒芜之地终究是落后，就连文化和风气也已经这么落后了吗？  
尽管在看到自己如此冷傲不顾的模样却还是没有任何反应，就只是静静地站在一旁看着，和以往的那些话痨的骚货们不同，这次来的意外是个沉默的家伙。  
这是想显得自己比普遍服务型机优越一些吗，不过说到底终究还是个为了赚取利益而爬到别人充电床上的婊子罢了，他这么想着，但却又莫名对于眼前的这个沉默不语的家伙的行动有种莫名的兴趣。  
等到杯中的高纯已经能清晰见到杯底了，他在桌上排出了数几枚发着金光的钱币，随之径直走到油吧的出口，推开挡门。  
而那蓝色的磁带机则在对方起身后，一声不吭地缓缓跟在对方身后，安静地就连周遭的人也没意识到他的存在般。  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
“叮”，在门锁打开的瞬间，紫色机先是走了进去，视察了一下房间的环境，尽管房间已经被特意清洁过，但却还是难以掩盖其中长期残留下来的陌生气息，不过，对他这个经验丰富的赛博坦人而言，这已经习以惯常了。  
反倒是跟在他后面，自刚才就一直表现得异常谨慎的沉默家伙，在踏进房间的那一瞬间，能看出他金色护目镜下有些许迟疑，不过他还是快速地走进，尽管刚才的表情只是一瞬间的表现，却都被他看在眼里。  
不过，对于服务型机体的想法，他这个常客是绝对不会关心的，他缓缓走到一旁的酒台上，替自己倒了一杯高纯，毕竟对他而言，他只是负责消费和爽而已，关心这些为利益而不惜做出任何事情的低贱机体都不是在他的责任范围之内。  
所以对于蓝色机子的变现他都只是飞速地抛诸脑后，他现在关心的只是接下来的美好享受时刻。  
“现在就开始吧。”在听到自己这句话时，眼前的蓝色磁带机却还是毫无反应，这让紫色赛博坦人感到很是疑惑，但好在他自认自己是在情绪酝酿方面比起其他议员，对待一些较为迟钝的服务机子时算是脾性比较好的了。  
“你打算就这样站在这里吗？”紫色的机体在房间侧的软纤维质沙发上坐下，微微晃动着装着甘美高纯的酒杯。  
“很抱歉，这样说话很冒犯，但蝙蝠精议员，我是有事向您相求的。”  
在听到对方如此称呼自己时，蝙蝠精总算是认真地注视那具蓝色机体，他一直以来都是在光顾这类服务时理应都是埋名隐性的方式参与，而对于对方这个仅仅出自贫民窟的低贱机体却能准确说出自己的称呼这一点很是感冒。  
不过，毕竟是有体有面的议员，即使遇到这种情况他也还是维持着处事不惊的状态， “哦？我倒是很好奇想你这样低贱的底基会对我有什么相求?”  
“根据资料所得知，您是目前颇有权利的一层，我只希望能运用自己的能力帮助您。”  
蝙蝠精这时才仔细观察了一下对方，从他的机体结构，胸前的磁带仓，和机体上缝隙的纹路，才推出对方是比起普遍基层平民甚为唾弃的级别，只是区区一个磁带机，却能从他口中听出这般想要帮助自己的狂妄之言，蝙蝠精金色的光学镜微微闪烁着。  
“我有什么理由可以相信你呢？”蝙蝠精轻笑着。“而且，我倒是蛮好奇你哪里来的自信的。”  
“我手上持有您这些年来做过的任何不正当典当的资料，如果您拒绝我的话，我大可以把这些资料公诸于世。”  
听到对方还是保持着沉稳平静的态度诉说着如此狂妄不羁的发言，议员脸上的笑意更为浓烈。  
也许是对于平常那些总是在他接收器旁嗲声嗲气的亲昧撒娇声产生了厌倦，要不然换做平时，任何胆敢对身为议员的他这般傲慢的人都不可能看到第二天的太阳的。  
不知是对方的沉着提起了自己的兴趣，还是自己的一时兴起，现在自己对于眼前这蓝色磁带机的容忍无非也是无意识地放大了，紫色的机体坐姿看似十分随性，但实际上，被收敛起来的威严气场正在逐渐散发，而身前的年轻机体貌似也意识到这一点，但却还是保持着原本拘谨的模样，一动不动地站在原地。  
“所以你这是在威胁我了?呵呵......”  
“当然，即使我做了这么些事，您大可以随意处置我，我这么一个小人物的消失自不会对这社会的运作有任何影响，反而对于您而言，”蓝色机体的金色护目镜泛着光芒， “在这逐渐动荡的时代，让民众看到您的所作所为，对您的声誉而言，这并不是什么好事。”  
看到眼前的议员还是没什么丝毫动摇的迹象，蓝色磁带机补充道: “不过，如果您接受我的要求的话，这对您来说也未尝是一件坏事，毕竟我拥有的能力应该是对您接下来的议员竞选算是蛮有利的把柄，除此之外......”  
蓝色机体忽然单膝跪在紫色的议员身前，低垂的头雕表达了满满的忠诚之意，”我以火种发誓会以此身心效忠于您。”  
看到眼前一本正经的机子，蝙蝠精原本对于对方的傲慢无礼所积储的懊恼霎时一消而散，在听到对方对于自己忠诚无比的言辞更是显得无比愉悦。  
“方才只是听你一人片面上的诉说，而只是一味听你口头上的言辞，又如何能说服我?”他抿了一口杯中的上好高纯，把酒杯放在一旁的桌子上后，双手扣实，放在膝上， “难道你就没有其他实质的行动能说服我吗？”  
“您可以对我下达任何指令。”  
蓝色磁带机的语气充满了坚定的决心，而议员则是在听到对方这句令自己满意的言辞，脸上的笑意更为捉摸不清。  
“好，我暂且先答应你的请求，不过，在此之前，你是否应该报上自己的名堂呢？”  
“回应大人，声波。”  
“声波......很好。”蝙蝠精在听到眼前的机体如此回应自己之后，嘴角微微上扬。  
“不过，对于你刚才那番无礼和威胁的说话，你其实很清楚自己这么做的后果吧。”  
“回应大人，我很清楚，如果大人您想要责罚的话，随您处置。”声波的头雕低垂着，还是维持着原本下跪的姿态，随时等待着身前人下达惩罚的命令。  
“你应该还是第一次吧？”蝙蝠精的话里带着些许嘲讽和随性，但他的金色光学镜里透露出的却是如同野兽般的光芒。  
可能是忽然被问到一个敏感直接的问题，原本跪在地上的机体略惊地轻颤了一下，不过很快回应他的是那个恬静的声线。  
“亲身体验没有试过，但大概怎么做还是有听闻过的。”  
听到对方这意料之中的回答，蝙蝠精此时也不知道是该感到幸运还是不幸了，看到眼前这一本正经的家伙，说的话也不像是肤浅自己的样子，他带着笑意。  
“放心，我对于像你这样的处机不会霎时做出什么出格的事情。”毕竟比起粗暴地强求对方服从自己，蝙蝠精更享受慢慢调教让对方真心臣服于自己的过程。  
“鉴于你是第一次，”蝙蝠精拿起一旁的酒杯，原本与酒浆分隔的沉淀物在经他的晃动再度与发着荧光的酒液混为一体，发出荧光诱人的色度， “我就破例亲自教导一下你有求于人的正确态度吧，现在，把头抬起来。”  
听到这句话，蓝色磁带机这才缓缓把头雕抬起来，金色的护目镜里透露的是纯粹的忠诚，”遵命，议员大......”  
“记住，以后你只能称呼我为主人。”  
紫色议员的光学镜仿佛要看透对方的护目镜般似的，金色光芒中却又带着毫不掩饰的不可忤逆的指令。  
被对方的绝对服从气场所镇住，蓝色磁带机略显迟疑了一会，但却又很快听话服从对方的指令。  
“如您所愿，主人。”  
﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
“那么，现在就从最基本的开始吧，在地上坐好。”蝙蝠精从沙发上站起，走到对方的身边，声波尽管嗅到对方身上散发出的浓醇高纯气味，他自芯中是对这气味有些许厌恶，但却也不敢有丝毫退缩的举动，他就是这么坐在原地。  
“在此之前，先把你的面罩收起来。”  
听到这个命令后，身前的蓝色机器先是迟疑了一会，但并没犹豫很久，随之， “唰”得一声，他的面罩随之收到两边，露出了他年轻俊俏的脸庞。  
看到如此尤物，蝙蝠精不禁也是惊了，但很快他的内芯又平定下来， “以后没有我的命令，不许在别人面前摘下面罩，清楚没?”  
“遵命，主人。”  
看到如此顺服的手下，蝙蝠精自芯底感到一阵暗喜，但他却还是耐着性子，示意对方逐渐打开自己的双腿。  
等到对方的双腿分开到一定程度后，蝙蝠精的手指力度适中地在声波的腿上掠过，根据他多年的经验，他知道哪里是普遍赛博坦人较为敏感和传感线路较为密集的地方。  
陌生的感觉让身下的人不进一阵哆嗦，循环忽然加速让他不禁感觉有种惊吓的感觉，扭扭捏捏之际，却又不敢反抗。  
看到对方如此羞涩的反应很是符合蝙蝠精的胃口，他金色的光学镜闪烁了几下，随之开口道: “现在说说看有什么感觉。”  
声波咬了咬嘴唇，有些感到难为情的样子，但却终究还是听话地听从对方的指令， “有点痒痒的，麻麻的感觉。”  
蝙蝠精的手指随之在对方的前对接挡板轻扣，从挡板的缝隙能感觉到对方的温热正在逐渐渗出。  
“虽然这里也是能让你舒服的地方，但是我并不打算让你直接使用这里，”他的手指往下指，”我反而倒是期望你能只是用后面来过载呢。”  
眼前的磁带机懵懂懵懂似的点头回应自己，看到对方意外的以笨拙的方式回应自己，蝙蝠精被对方的有趣反应给逗乐了，于是，他下达了下一个指令。  
“现在，把你的后对接面板打开。”  
在蓝色手指的几番哆嗦下，总算 “咔”得一声，对方紧闭的保护叶片随即显现了出来。  
然而蝙蝠精并不急着扩张，只是拿手指在叶片的周围抚慰着，而在被触及这敏感部位的时候，身下的磁带机初时是表现得颇为激烈的，几次都在向后退缩，逃避对方的触碰，不过却又被那金色光学镜煞得只能乖乖听命。  
不过不知是被对方的手指挑逗还是别的原因，声波只感觉有种能量液正在自己的下半身充斥的感觉，原本的陌生刺激感逐渐被一层微热所取代。  
看来，应该差不多了，蝙蝠精略显恶劣地按了按对方因充能而起的小豆，随即一阵好听的娇喘在他接收器旁响起，不过，在意识到自己的失态后，磁带机马上害羞地把嘴捂住。  
“没有必要抑制住自己的呻吟，让主人听到美妙的声音也是取悦主人的一大基本原则，”蝙蝠精看着对方如此不经意的举动，对对方意外可爱的表现很是满意，于是以极富耐心的语气说道， “况且，你在我的面前也不应存在任何保留，无论是你的羞耻感还是其他的自我情感。”  
蝙蝠精再度按压了那敏感的地方，这次身下的机体没有再掩盖自己的声音，发出了赏心悦目的叹声。  
“好，那么接下来就是要正式开始了，”蝙蝠精的手指轻轻剥开对方紧闭的叶片，一阵温热的气息随之涌出， “可能会有点难受，不过你应该能忍住的。”  
还没等声波开口，原本到发声器的话语霎时变成了痛苦的惊叫，一阵刺痛的异物感随之从紧闭且未曾被开拓过的接口传达开来，尽管只是用一根手指扩张，但这对于没有过任何对接经验的声波而言却已经是难以忍受的煎熬。  
“轻松点，我可还不想这么轻易就弄伤你。”感觉到对方因疼痛而极度紧缩的内壁，蝙蝠精只能十分缓慢的，尽量不让指尖刮损对方的脆弱内壁，但无奈对方的紧致还在持续增加，他不得不这么说道。  
尽管对方的内部软金属还是处于紧实的状态，但他很清楚接触那个部分和神经线路能让对方感觉舒适，在经过他的逐渐开发后，手指在对方体内辗转拨动着，他能确确实实感觉到那紧绷的软金属正在逐渐放松，变得松软。  
而身下的蓝色机器人的呻吟还在持续，只不过比起一开始因为紧张而发出的痛苦惊呼，现在他发出的声音更为悦耳，而在感受到对方增加了一根手指后，他的机体表面随之覆上了一层薄薄的冷凝液珠。  
等到蝙蝠精已经扩张到三根手指时，对方已经能发出颇为惹人喜爱的动听叫声，而此时，在手指触及他深处的某个节点时，声波发出了有史以来最可爱的呻吟，他的机体也在随之剧烈颤抖，而机甲下面的线路也若隐若现地发出一些荧光。  
“原来在这里，意外的隐蔽呢。”就如同他的为人一般，神秘，蝙蝠精这么想着，手指却还在顽劣地在对方的敏感点上有意无意地掠过和按压。  
而身下机却又不敢退避，只能随着自己这般玩弄，渐渐的，他的呻吟带上了些许的哽咽，而这哽咽亦逐渐转换成了难以抑制的哭声，在一阵可怜巴巴的哭声中，声波在对方的手中尝试了人生的第一次过载。  
等感觉到对方原本干涩的通道已经分泌了足够的润滑剂，从原本的紧实已经变得软度适中，再看看对方金色的护目镜已经变得混沌模糊，听到对方排热风扇运转的嗡嗡声响，蝙蝠精嘴角再度上扬，是时候了。  
他抱起已经哭到合不拢腿的蓝色磁带机，在抱起的那一瞬间，不禁感慨了一下对方与其外表不同的的轻，随即把他安置到柔软的充电床上，他原本还打算下达指令时却发现对方已经如自己意愿般自觉把双腿按住。  
看到对方如此顺从己意的样子，更是让蝙蝠精喜悦无比，他伏在对方身上，激活了自己的对接模块，打开了前置挡板，随之从刚才就已经处于充能状态的输出管随之弹了出来，他扶起自己的大家伙抵在对方的保护叶片前，然后以极度缓慢的趋势进入。  
还真是他渣的紧，虽然从刚才的扩张就已经能大概猜测到进入对方会是什么样的境况，但在确实体验这紧实包裹住自己的感觉后，蝙蝠精还是不禁这么感叹了一下。  
而身下的机体则是从刚开始目睹到对方的骇人尺寸后，情感模块里一直处于紧张的状态，而在对方真正进入时，一种仿佛要把他的管道撕裂的莫大痛苦随之向他传来，看到系统中一直传来警告的提示，他甚至能嗅到自己的接口薄膜被撑破散发出的能量液腥气，然而他却无能为力，只能仿若脱水的鱼儿般，机体不停的颤抖，他甚至连惨叫声也没发出来，只能任由不知是受到痛觉还是生理刺激所分泌的清洁液自他的金色护目镜下渗出，在他俊俏的脸庞上留下了泛着荧光的痕迹。  
“炉渣的，”对方的痛苦模样都被蝙蝠精看在眼里，这让他感到很不爽，毕竟他和自己的同僚不同，比起自己单方面的爽，他更偏向让对方感到快感，从而让自己体验到的快乐，所以看到声波这犹如被处刑般的痛苦，他是一点愉悦的快感也没有，只感觉到自己的火种炉里一阵翻滚，随之腾出了一只手，解开对方的前置挡板，把那毫无生气的输出管在手里快速抚慰着。  
刚才的痛苦现在被突如其来的极速快感所充斥着，声波的金色护目镜一闪一闪的，原本痛苦的呜鸣也被快感转换成得支离破碎，断断续续的呻吟，然后在一声喘息中，莹粉色的次级交换液随之淋在他因运转加速而一起一伏的腹部。  
等到对方的痛苦缓解后，蝙蝠精这才开始缓慢地进行运动，而每带动一下，都能感觉到里面的软金属组织都在紧紧含住自己的触感，里面亦都分泌了足够的润滑液，每抽插都能听到自对方接口发出的啧啧水声，舒畅的感觉让蝙蝠精也不禁低吼了几声。  
而声波则是在对方每次进入时，都能清晰感觉到对方的纹路，表面凹凸的触感对于他这个初次对接的新手都是无比的刺激，娇嫩的内壁再经过刚才的过载，现在已经变得异常敏感，对方的火热和坚挺随着每一次顶撞传到他的传感线路的每一寸，刺激他的内部更是紧致包裹住对方的输出管。  
“嘿，轻松点，你太紧了。”蝙蝠精的光学镜里带着一丝媚笑，他的双手扶在对方略纤瘦的腰部，但他却只是以较为轻的力度扶住对方，毕竟，在他看来，那纤细程度仿佛稍稍施力都会折断般。  
经过刚才几次险些被对方紧致的管道内壁夾射的境况，在听到自己的换气涡轮亦都有加速运转的境况，现在他不得不加快频率，甚至往对方的更为深处冲刺。  
在感觉到对方的加速加大力度后，声波系统再度弹出了好几个过热警报，在对方屡次深入到撞及到自己的油箱垫片时，无限的快感犹如浪潮般向他涌来，他瞬间宛如要握住救命稻草一般，双腿不自禁地缠上对方的腰身。  
他的输出管亦都再次有充能的迹象，光条表面泛着荧光，只不过这次蝙蝠精按住了对方的输出管顶部的小孔，毕竟太多次过载对机体运作的耗损伤害很大，而他还不想伤害这个难得很可爱的手下，想要释放却又被阻止的难受感让声波不禁发出一阵难耐的悲鸣。  
“放轻松，让我们一起。”不同于刚才的施令口吻，这次蝙蝠精的声线带着些许的魅惑意味，身下已经陷入恍惚状态的蓝色磁带机在听到对方的话语之后，先是迟疑了好一会，不过很快又很听话地服从对方的命令。  
于是在电流的 “呲呲”响声中，两人一同进入过载状态，等到蝙蝠精从对方体内退出时，金色的护目镜已经熄灭了，而对方也进入了下线状态，看着对方通道里溢出的过量次级交换液，他无奈地笑了笑，看来自己还是一不小心就做过火了呢。  
议员从充电床上坐起，给议会那边的人员发了一条信息， “***，帮我做个登记，名字:声波。”  
等到议会那边的事情完毕之后，蝙蝠精回头看向那个已经进入深沉休眠模式的年轻机，他不禁又露出了一个微笑。  
“看来你还要学习的还有很多呢，声波。”


End file.
